


Realisations of Love

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [21]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: David and Patrick are in love. Each member of the Rose family (and Stevie, of course) realise this at different times in their relationship.





	Realisations of Love

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
> Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with 56 stories on your own isn't easy!  
> All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

**Stevie:**

‘I think my work here is done,’ Stevie said as she stood, picking a plunger off the ground.

‘And what work is that exactly?’ David asked.

As she walked out the door and down the steps she laughed to herself. Her best friend is ridiculous.

Outside the store, in the dark, she paused for a moment to watch her friends. She didn’t want to spy, but was curious about Patrick’s reaction to David's ‘boyfriend’ outburst.

Patrick spoke, tugging at his shoes. David moved towards him before sitting himself down on Patrick’s lap. One of Patrick’s arms wound around David’s waist, he rested his other hand on David’s knee. David gripped Patrick’s shoulders. Then Patrick leaned up and David leaned down and they kissed, sweet and content. When they broke the kiss Patrick pulled David into a tight embrace. From her vantage on the street, she could see that he was laughing, a free and open smile spread across his face. David buried his head into Patrick’s neck. And that’s when she saw it. _Patrick is in love with David_. His pure elation about how David had defined their relationship clear on his face.

David pulled back and kissed Patrick again. Patrick said something when the kiss broke and David stood. Patrick turned away from Stevie collecting his drink and moving the chairs back to the side of the room. She watched as David smiled broadly and covered his face with his hands, clearly desperate to hide just how happy his slip up actually made him. And she saw it clearly on his face too. _David is in love with Patrick_. The realisation only made her smile more broadly, because as much as she would deny it, Stevie was a romantic. She also realised as she watched the two of them pack up for the night that she was probably the first person to realise they were in love. David definitely hadn't worked it out yet. Patrick may have though, she thought to herself. He was a fairly self aware guy, as self aware as one can be when they think they were straight for 30 years of their life.

Stevie turned to go with a smile as Patrick wrapped his arms around David. David deserved this. She knew enough about his past to know that he was in completely uncharted territory with this relationship. But knowing Patrick, she knew that David was in safe hands.

  


**Moira:**

When Moira heard that David and Patrick had planned an Open Mic Night at the store she decided she would attend and show her support. A local celebrity would surely help bolster the legitimacy of the event.

When she found out Patrick was planning on performing she was horrified for David. She hoped that this wouldn't be the death knell to their sweet little small town romance. She saw the look of horror on David’s face as Patrick stood on the stage and dedicated the song to him.

But as Patrick started to play the first few notes of the song and when he sang, her fears evaporated. He was incredibly talented, his voice filling the room as people looked up at him in awe.

As her shock subsided, she heard the words and saw the way he looked at David like he was the only person in the room. And it dawned her all at once. _Patrick is in love with David_. She gripped David’s arm for a moment as the shock of the realisation ran through her. Moira knew that, like herself, David was a lot of work and could be hard to love. But this unlikely man in this unlikely place had done something that no one else had even attempted before. He saw her son, with all his flaws and anxieties, for everything that he was and loved him. He had somehow known that David wouldn't be ready to hear those words so he told him this way instead.

And then Moira glanced at her son. Her son who had always had a hard time in life, despite their prior lavish lifestyle. Who had been treated so poorly by numerous previous lovers, tossed aside when they were done with him, forever discounting his feelings and worth. Many of whom she knew refused to admit they were even in a relationship with him. They would accept his money but not his hand in the street.

But here in their small corner of the world Patrick stood on that small stage and declared his feelings for David for all to see. And after a small interruption from Joselyn and Roland, she watched the walls David had spent years building up come crumbling down, as he blushed and smiled as Patrick sang. And as he tossed his head back, biting back a smile she realised something else. _David is in love with Patrick_. She felt tears rush to her eyes as it dawned on her, Patrick’s sweet voice washing over them.

And as the final notes of the song rang out, and Patrick smiled broadly, Moira let go of her worries for her son’s future. Because all of a sudden she could see his future standing right in front of him, declaring it through Tina Turner’s words to the world.

  


**Alexis:**

‘Ew David! What are you doing with your hair?’ Alexis asked from her desk in their small motel room.

‘What?’ David reached up and touched his black locks as he walked out of the bathroom.

‘Isn’t Patrick picking you up in a minute?’

‘Yeah. And?’ David asked sitting on his bed to pull on his shoes.

‘You haven’t even fixed your hair. Are you seriously going out like that?’ Alexis was shocked. As far as she was aware only herself and her parents had seen David with his hair like that, still damp without product to hold it in shape.

‘We’re just going straight back to Patrick’s. I couldn’t be bothered,’ David replied from his position on his bed. He was too distracted looking at his shoes.

Alexis studied the rest of her brother. He wore a white t-shirt under a black hoodie, his pants were designer sweats. It was what he wore before he actually got ready. He never let anyone actually see him like that.

She furrowed her brow trying to understand why he wasn’t bothered that Patrick would see him like that, when it dawned on her. _David is in love with Patrick_. It was the only explanation as to why he felt so comfortable to dress like that in front of Patrick. She opened her mouth to announce it but caught herself at the last second. She wanted so badly to say it, but looking at her brother, as he stood to pack his overnight bag she suspected that he wasn’t even aware of it himself yet.

There was a soft knock at the door and David moved to open it.

Alexis watched in silence as Patrick stepped inside with a broad smile before pulling David into a kiss.

‘Hi,’ he said with a smile.

‘Hi. I’m almost packed,’ David replied.

‘You look really nice tonight,’ Patrick commented. Alexis watched Patrick’s eyes travel up and down David’s body. David shook his head attempting to hide his embarrassment.

‘Your hair looks great like that. I just want to...’ Patrick said reaching up to touch David’s hair softly, running his fingers through the damp locks.

‘Ew Patrick,’ Alexis spoke realising that Patrick hadn’t even registered that she was in the room.

‘Oh… Hi Alexis,’ Patrick dropped his hand from David’s hair and blushed. Alexis rolled her eyes and attempted to focus on her phone, but her eyes kept returning to watch Patrick.

David moved around the room, grabbing a sweater and his toiletries. Patrick’s eyes followed him. He had a small half smile on his face. Alexis thought he looked like a human embodiment of the heart eyes emoji. Then she realised it. _Patrick is in love with David_. Patrick looked at David like he was the only person in the world. Even with his hair a mess, wearing his most boring clothes, in the most poorly decorated motel room around Patrick smiled as he watched David.

Alexis hid a smile of her own as she realised that Patrick loved David for David. Not his fancy, clothes, or nice hair, or long gone money. And David, who was almost always tethered to some kind of anxiety, felt safe and comfortable enough to show this side of himself to Patrick.

'We're leaving,' David announced, collecting his bag.

'Have a good night you two,' Alexis cocked her eyebrow suggestively.

'Oh my god Alexis,' David turned and pushed Patrick out the door.

'See you later Alexis,' Patrick waved just before he disappeared from view.

Alexis pushed back a tinge of jealousy, she hoped she would have that too one day, and thought about how happy she was that her brother, with all his strange habits had finally found someone to love him for himself.

  


**Johnny:**

He’d asked Patrick to come and have a look at some of the paperwork about tax breaks for the motel. Sure Johnny Rose had run the second largest video rental empire in North America, but some of his finer details of business were rusty. Especially small business. Not that he would readily admit to that.

Patrick and David had been dating about five months when Johnny dropped by the store and asked him to pop round later to look over some paperwork for him.

Patrick seemed more than happy to do it. Johnny suspected impressing his boyfriends parents had a big part to do with him so readily agreeing but if anything that made Johnny respect Patrick just a little bit more.

'These look great to me Mr Rose. You've done your research,' Patrick smiled looking up from the paperwork before him.

'Thanks son,' Johnny said. The _son_ remark was more of an offhand comment but he noticed how Patrick blushed and looked down at the paperwork to hide a smile.

'Are you planning some repairs to the motel Mr Rose?' Patrick asked as he held a manila folder with the words 'proposed improvements' scrawled across the front.

'Just thinking about it. Trying to decide what improvements will bring the most income long term,' Johnny commented.

'Do you mind?' Patrick asked. Johnny nodded before pulling two beers from the fridge and sitting beside Patrick to go through his plans.

As Johnny began to explain his plans the door from the other room opened.

'What are you doing here?' David asked looking at Patrick.

'I told you I was looking at some stuff for your dad,' Patrick explained taking a swig of beer.

'Yeah but that was ages ago. You don't actually have to hang around,' David commented.

'He's right Patrick. You've done enough,' Johnny added.

'No it's fine Mr Rose. Honestly. I like this kind of thing,' Patrick smiled.

'Don't we have dinner plans?' David asked.

'Yep,' Patrick replied, 'when you're ready we'll go.' Johnny looked at David. As far as Johnny could tell David was ready.

'Sure won't be long,' David turned back to his room but left the door open.

Johnny turned his attention back to the paperwork in front of him and continued to point things out that he found interesting.

Patrick added comments that a particular idea would probably help revenue of the motel or that while not a financial benefit to the motel would need to be done soon.

Johnny soon noticed however that Patrick's attention was directed elsewhere. Each time David walked by the open door in room next door Patrick's voice would slow and his eyes would look up to watch him pass. Occasionally he caught a small smile on Patrick's lips.

Johnny had met a couple of David's exs in the past. By sheer accident really. When he attended one of David's exhibitions and another when he'd run into David while on holiday. He remembered how they looked at David, like he was a meal ticket. He remembered how they had distanced themselves from him socially. And he remembered how they all broke his son's heart.

But when he looked at Patrick looking at David it was something else. He looked at David like he'd hung the moon.

'Let me just grab something from the office to show you,' Johnny said, partly because he was very quickly learning to respect Patrick's opinion and secondly because something was dawning on him that made him need a little air. _Patrick is in love with David_.

As he walked back from his office, paperwork in hand, he heard voices from his room. He paused outside the door.

'You don't have to humour him like this,' it was David.

'I'm not humouring him. I like this kind of stuff,' Patrick replied.

'You're trying to impress him aren't you?' David asked.

'I just want him to like me,' Patrick said. He sounded embarrassed.

'Why?' David asked. Johnny understood why and appreciated it.

'Because he's my boyfriend's dad. Why wouldn't I want him to like me?' Patrick responded.

There was silence for a minute and Johnny went to enter, hearing David say 'you taste like beer,' as he turned the handle and pushed open the door.

Inside he saw David standing behind Patrick with his arms wrapped around Patrick's shoulders. Patrick's hands reached up and held David's arms.

As Johnny entered the two men pulled away slightly but he noticed that they continued to touch each other until the last.

David picked at the shoulders of Patrick's shirt with his fingers, clearly embarrassed about being caught.

Johnny saw the blush on David's cheeks and the small smile he attempted to bite back.

And Johnny had his second realisation of the day. _David is in love with Patrick._

'You know what boys?' Johnny spoke, 'Why don't we save this for another time? You have dinner plans.'

'Are you sure Mr Rose? I don't mind,' Patrick insisted. Johnny waved him off.

'Not at all. Maybe we can have a family dinner soon,' he suggested. Patrick's smile broadened.

'I'd like that,' Patrick replied. David just rolled his eyes, but surprisingly didn't argue.

He wanted to get to know Patrick better, figuring a family dinner was a good place to start, because he had a suspicion that Patrick would be in their lives for a long time yet.

  


**Patrick:**

Sitting behind the counter staring at spreadsheets, Patrick felt happier than he probably should. Work use to be something to dread, spreadsheets a mundane part of existence but that had changed. Looking up, he watched as David helped a customer decide on which skincare products to buy.

He could watch David like this all day. His love for the products and the store clear on his face. He was so proud of what they had built there.

David tipped a small amount of moisturiser onto the customer's hand. She rubbed it in smiling as David explained the benefit of this particular one for her skin.

As he spoke David looked up and met Patrick's eye. David smiled, blushed and looked back down at the product. Patrick's smile only broadened. _I'm in love with David_. He thought to himself. And while it was incredibly early in their relationship, they hadn't even had a conversation to define their relationship, the thought didn't scare Patrick. It felt incredibly right to love David.

And when he actually thought about it, he realised that he had been in love with David for a long time. He wasn't sure he believed in love at first sight, but wondered if maybe he should rethink that view.

He knew it was way too early to say something to David. That David wouldn't be ready to hear it for a long time yet but that was ok. The realisation made Patrick feel secure and warm. He would find others ways to show David he was loved without using the words. For now.

David finally finished up with the client, a successful transaction as she bought one of everything David suggested.

As she left with a wave, Patrick kept smiling at David.

'What?' David asked.

'Nothing. You're just very good at that,' Patrick replied, stepping closer to David.

'At what?' David's brow furrowed but it didn't diminish the smile on his face.

'Helping the customer,' Patrick nodded his head to the door the lady had just left though.

'Well that's good, since it's kind of my job,' David replied.

Patrick wrapped his arms around David's waist, pulling him closer. He glanced down at David's lips before leaning in. I love you, he thought to himself as their lips met.

While just a soft chaste kiss it felt like so much more all of a sudden. It was the first kiss for Patrick after his realisation. He was kissing the man he loved.

'Tea?' David asked, leaving his hands resting on Patrick's shoulders.

Patrick smiled and nodded, 'thanks.'

And as he watched David cross the street, spreadsheets forgotten for the moment, Patrick knew he was where he needed to be. In a town with a ridiculous name in the middle of nowhere, with the man he loved.

  


**David:**

Waking well before he wanted to David squeezed his eyes shut, hoping he could force himself back to sleep. After a few minutes he admitted defeat and opened his eyes slowly. Patrick was sleeping deeply beside him. They were facing each other, their legs intertwined.

It wasn’t often that David woke before Patrick. He rarely got to see Patrick like this. Totally vulnerable, relaxed and peaceful.

Before David could help himself he gently lifted his hand and ran his fingers along Patrick’s cheek, feeling the smooth skin and rough stubble. David traced Patrick’s light eyebrows with his thumb and ran his index finger down the bridge of Patrick’s nose. Patrick remained asleep for each movement. David wanted to memorize that face. Already when he closed his eyes he could see Patrick, he hoped it was something he never lost.

David ran his fingers across Patrick’s soft lips, remembering all the times that he was able to kiss those lips. He thought about how he was lucky enough to be the only man to have ever kissed them, he tried not to think about how long that would remain the case. He thought about Patrick kissing women, even though he felt nothing when doing it, not realising his own truth. It made David sad to think of how long Patrick had been lost like that but also, perhaps selfishly, happy that he was able to discover his truth with David.

David looked at the soft eyelashes, and imaged the gentle brown eyes that were hidden under his eyelids. Those eyes that looked at him like he was the only person that mattered.

David had never done that with one of his exs, looked at them while they slept. If he thought about it, most of them didn’t stay long enough to actually sleep. Once they got what they wanted from David, whether it was money, drugs, sex or all three, they usually found a reason to leave. But Patrick remained. He was unlike anyone who David had ever been with before.

As David lay there letting his fingers trace Patrick’s features an understanding fell around him. He pulled his fingers away in shock. _I’m in love with Patrick_. He’d never been in love before, but in that moment he understood what he was feeling. And for a moment it terrified him, his anxieties rushed forward, reminding him of every way this could, and would, go wrong. Taking a deep breath David looked at Patrick, studied his features again and focused. While it was a scary realisation, especially for someone like David, his fears subsided quickly as he allowed himself to feel happiness.

‘You ok?’ Patrick’s voice was rough with sleep, his eyes barely open.

‘Yeah. Just couldn’t sleep,’ David replied, barely above a whisper. Patrick reached out and touched David’s face gently rubbing small circles on David’s cheek with his thumb.

‘Want to talk about it?’ Patrick asked. David just shook his head. He knew he was nowhere near ready to verbalise how he had felt. He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to say it.

‘Come here,’ Patrick moved, rolling onto his back and pulling David closer.

David rested his head on Patrick’s chest, listening to his heart beating, strong and safe.

‘Thank you Patrick,’ David breathed. Patrick didn’t reply, he just pressed a kiss onto David’s forehead and pulled him closer.

David listened to Patrick fall back asleep, then found his eyelids getting heavy too. As David fell back to sleep in the arms of the man he loved, he smiled to himself, hoping he could hold onto this as long as possible, because he had never felt so right anywhere else. Patrick’s arms were where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
> If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
